Aujoud'hui je pleure
by Rumors of angels
Summary: Pourquoi Sirius riait quand il s'est fait arreter? Pourquoi c'était si hilarant qu'il as ris jusqu'a Azkaban? Lisez ma fic et vous verez... Fic Terminer Review svp!
1. Que de bonnes nouvelles

Titre : Aujourd'hui je pleure Auteur : Moii Genre : Romance Disclaimer : JKR En résumer : Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

Mot de l'autre: Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que seulement notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! J'ai plusieurs chapitre de cette histoire déja écrite... alors... Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1 Que de bonnes nouvelles

La nuit venait de tomber, le jeune homme regardait la lune monter de sa fenetre. Il soupira, remplit de doux souvenir. Il ferma les yeux, se rappellant son doux visage d'ange. Il soupira, penser a elle lui fesait un bien terrible. Un cris retentit hors de sa minuscule chambre. Il soupira encore, cette fois exaspérer. Il se retourna en ouvrant les yeux. Il marcha vers la porte, le bois craquait violament sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit la porte, la voix était encore plus percente.

-Sirius, mais cesse de rever et vient ici tout de suite!

Il pencha la tete, un peu décourager. Comme il le fesait souvent a l'école, mais habituellement, James éclatait de rire. Sirius s'aventura dans le couloir, s'ennuyant de la présence de James. Il descendit l'escalier, sans se presser. Sa mere l'attendait en bas, les mains sur les hanches. Elle le poussa vers le salon, pour le lavage de cerveau habituelle. Les seules fois ou il passait du temps avec ces parents, depuis qu'il était a Poudlard, était de s'assoir par terre et d'écouter ces deux parents faire l'éloges du seigneur des tenebres. La pluplart du temps, Sirius n'écoutait pas, il songeait a des tours a faire avec James, Remus et Peter. Mais ce soir la, il pensait a elle. Il regardait sa mere avec un mince sourire...

-Ca te plait? Tu veux rejoindre ces rangs?

Sa mère pensait que son sourire était son accord. Sirius la regarda avec des yeux exorbiter.

-Non..

Il se releva, et comme d'habitude, il parti au pas de course pour remonter a sa chambre et préparer ces bagages. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Quelque doloris, sans oublier les enguelades. Il n'avait pas encore terminer que sa mère et son père était dans sa chambre a tempeter sur lui. Sirius termina son sac et se tourna vers eux, furieux. Son pere leva sa baguette et Sirius recut plusieurs doloris, un apres l'autre. Puis ils s'en alla. Sirius resta étendu sur son plancher secouer par les éclairs de douloureux qui lui torturait toute les parties de son corps. Ca pris environ trente minutes avant que les sortileges s'efface entierement. Sirius se releva, triste, épuiser mais surtout, il se sentait trahit par ses parents, humilier aussi. Il attrapa son sac. Toute ses affaires de magie était chez James. Il n'y avait que des vetements sur lui. Il ouvrit sa fenetre, c'était la derniere fois qu'il revenait dans cette chambre. Il se laissa glisser sur le toit pour s'effrondrer par terre. Il se releva et marcha plusieurs rues avant d'appeller le magicobus qui l'enmerais chez James, une semaine apres leur séparation sur le quai de la gare.

Le bus magique le débarqua a la porte meme du manoir Potter. Sirius devient soudain plus joyeux. Il détestait etre séparer de ces amis. Il remonta les bretelles de son sac sur ses épaules et s'engaga dans l'allée qui menait a la porte du manoir. Il frappa deux coups. C'est madame Potter qui ouvrit. Une belle femme au cheveux noir de jais et au yeux bleu clair. Elle souris en voyant Sirius, et perdit son sourire en se rendant compte de son état, lui qui tremblait encore.

-Entre Sirius...

Elle le pris par les épaules lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte. Il soupirait de bien etre pendant qu'elle s'inquietait.

-Tu viens beaucoup plus tard d'habitude...

-Je sais, pardonnez moi d'arrivé sans vous avoir prévenu... Je ne les suporte plus. Lui répondit calmement Sirius.

-Tu sais quoi? Cette année, avec Charles, on a discuter de ta situation et nous ne voulons plus du tout que tu retourne chez tes parents. Désormais, ta maison c'est ici. Tu aura ta propre chambre a coté de celle de James, ca te plait comme idée?

Sirius la regarda, un peu plus heureux. Il souris et ne put résister a se jeter dans ces bras. Il ne parvient a parler que plusieurs longue minutes apres la merveilleuse nouvelle.

-Merci..

Il n'arrivait pas a ajouter d'autre mot. Il se sépara de Juliette, et monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, la ou il avait les chambres. Sirius marchait, tranquillement jusqu'a la chambre de James. Il était silencieux, Sirius, ouvrit lentement la porte avec un sourire, pour y voir un James en train d'écrire la cinquieme lettre de l'été, qu'il écrivait a Lily Evans.

-Alors, toujours le beguin pour Evans?

Leur histoire était simple, James adorait Lily depuis la quatrieme année et Lily le haissait.. depuis, quoi toujours.

-Tres drole...

James se releva, en abandonner sa lettre pour aller serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-Que fais tu déja ici? Demanda James.

-Je ne suis plus capable de les suporter... j'en ai mare et puis ta mère ma offert de vivre chez toi... Répondit Sirius.

-De vivre ici? Avec moi? S'exclama James un peu trop surpris et heureux.

Il sauta sur place, puis serra a nouveau Sirius dans ces bras. Ensuite, il l'entraina dans les couloir afin de rejoindre ces deux parents et de parler tellement rapidement qu'ils n'y compris absolument rien. Mais ils compris a son enthousiame que Sirius venait de lui dire la belle surprise.

Une fois James calmer, ils passèrent a table, ce qui se déroula tres bien meme. Puis dans les semaines qui suivit, James et Sirius jouèrent au échec, au quidditch, a la cachette dans le manoir avec les parents Potter. Bref, que d'amusement. Puis, un matin, alors que Sirius s'était endormit dans la chambre de James a force de bavarder, un hibou argenté cogne a l'aide de son bec contre la carreau de la fenetre. James se leva, un peu endormit, il ouvrit la fenetre, le hibou laissa tomber son envelope et repartit. James ramasa la lettre et retourna se coucher dans son lit, a coté de Sirius qui marmonait. James ouvrit sa lettre, curieux. C'était de sa belle Lliy...

Cher James,

Pas que je n'aime pas tes lettres, quoi que ca pourrait bien etre ca. Meghan, Emily et moi, on s'ennuit de vos niaisseries. En faite, si tu veux savoir la vérité, hier soir on a jouer a un jeu moldu qui s'appelle Vérité et conséquence et ma conséquence, c'était de t'écrire une lettre pour que tu vienne, toi, ton charmant ami Sirius et Remus sur le chemin de traverse dans deux jours, pour nous retrouver, bien entendu. On prenderais une suite au chaudron baveur pour nous six, afin de mieux déconner. Si tu pouvait refuser, en disant que t'est occuper, ca m'arrangerais, quoi que tu risque plutot de venir... Ah que c'est mal rever.

Alors donc, rendez vous au chaudron baveur dans deux jours...

Lily

James, grand sourire, tapa sur la tete de Sirius, pensant que c'était son épaule. Sirius marmona, se retourna puis finit par mordre la main de James, ce qui ne lui arracha pas un cri de douleur, au grand regret de Sirius.

-Hey, écoute ca, Lily, nous invite, toi, Remus et moi, au chaudron baveur. dans deux jours avec Lily, Emily, Meghan et Lily...

Sirius se redressa en pouffant de rire.

-Tu as dit deux fois Lily...

Ca le frappa, il avait dit son nom. Voulait t'elle le voir? Était-ce un mauvais coup? Sirius chassa ces idées de sa tete, content de pouvoir faire quelque chose de palpitant.

-On y va? Demanda t'il.

-Tu dit, qu'on y va! En courant, si je pourrais... Répondit James en riant de bonheur.

Review!! 


	2. Quand le jour s'achève retrouve l'amour

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles!

**En résumer :** Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

**Mot de l'autre:** Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! L'histoire est terminer! Et je posterais un chapitre par semaine... Cet semaine, la semaine du 30Octobre, voici le chapitre deux... alors... Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Merci les filles, j'espere que vous aimerez la suite, meme si Sirius, a lut toute l'histoire au complet...

Chapitre 2

Quand le jour s'achève retrouve l'amour blessé

Deux jours plus tard, Sirius, James et Remus était devant le contoir de Tom, au chaudron baveur a lui demander si les trois filles était la. Tom, souriant, les guida jusqu'a la suite luxueuse. James cogna, un mouvement se fit entendre dans la chambre puis la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser entre voir Lily Evans, la belle rouse prefet en chef de Gryffondor, a poudlard. Elle soupira en voyant James, puis les fit entrer dans la chambre ou il y avait le bon nombre de lits. Emily était assise sur l'un d'eux, avec son amie Meghan, assise par terre a ses pieds. Lily les rejoingnit, et Remus ferma la porte. James s'approcha de Lily afin de lui parler. Remus fit le tour de la piece et il fut rejoint par Emily, sa petite amie depuis la fin de l'année derniere. Tant qu'a Sirius, il avait les yeux fixer sur Meghan, l'objet de ses fantasmes depuis... Meghan le regarda puis rougit en détournant les yeux, au grand regret de Sirius qui soupira silencieusement.

-Je vais aller me promener, j'ai des trucs a acheter...

Il était décut de l'acceuil de Meghan, surtout apres ce qu'ils avaient fait, a l'école, la veille du dernier jour, dans la salle commune. Sirius se secoua mentalement la tete et réouvrit la porte pour sortir, il se figea légerement lorsqu'il entendit que Meghan l'accompagnerait. Elle le suivit dans l'escalier, puis rendut en bas, elle lui attrapa la main afin de le tirer dans un petit salon priver, innocuper... Elle se planta devant lui, suportant son regard triste.

-Tu m'en veut? Demanda t'elle.

-Non!! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais... J'ai... adorer ca! Répondit vivement Sirius, en se mordant la lèvre et en détournant les yeux a la fin de sa phrase.

-Tu as adorer? Vraiment?

Sirius garda son regard le plus loin d'elle que possible, toujours en se mordant la lèvre. Au son de sa voix, les souvenirs reviennent...

**Flash back**

Sirius était assis, seul, puisse qu'il était tard, dans la salle commune a observer le feu. Il relaxait en se demandant ce qu'il ferait dans deux jours, alors qu'il serait de nouveau chez lui. Meghan entra au moment ou il tuait sa mere, dans sa tete, bien sur. Elle était ravager. Elle pleurait et avait du mal a respirer. Sirius se leva, suivant que son instinct. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'enmena sur le sofa ou il était assis. Il l'entoura de ces bras, muscler, et la berca tranquillement, attendant qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle fit une heure plus tard.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda t'il, doucement en la bercant toujours.

-Il... ma tromper... Il m'avais donner rendez vous, mais il était en train de coucher avec une autre...

Elle s'agripa a Sirius en cachant son visage dans le cou de Sirius. Elle respira un bon coup en se serrant encore dans ses bras. Sirius, désoler pour elle, ne pouvait que la serrer contre lui en tenta de la consoler. Sirius ne dit rien, il ne voulait rien dire, il ne savait meme pas quoi dire. Il attendit encore, qu'elle se calme. Mais ce qu'elle fit, était plutot innhabituelle et tres surprenant. Elle leva la tete vers lui et l'embrassa, tendrement, doucement. Sirius stupéfait, resta figer, mais les lèvres douces et chaude de Meghan était invitante, surtout qu'elle goutait la vanille. Sirius l'embrassa a son tour, aussi doucement qu'elle. Lentement, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou. Sirius tant qu'a lui, glissa une main sur son hanche et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il continua a l'embrasser pendant de longue minute. Meghan, en l'embrassant toujours, le poussa sur le dos. Sirius se laissa faire, il s'étendit sur le dos, en l'enmena avec lui. Meghan pris rapidement les choses en main en glissant ses mains sur le torse muscler du gryffondor, elle remonta ses main, sous son chandail, puis finit par rompe le baiser pour le lui retirer. Elle revient a la charge tout de suite apres, en s'attaquant a ses pantalons. Elle détacha la ceinture et les lui retira, Sirius était si stupéfait qu'il ne l'arreta meme pas. Meghan revient finalement a son visage pour l'embrasser encore, pendant qu'il revient enfin de sa stupeur, pour lui retirer, lui aussi ces vetements. Quelque préliminaire plus tard, Sirius était en train de lui faire l'amour, sur un sofa, en face du feu dans la salle commune de gryffondor.

Apres ca, Meghan s'était relever, rhabiller et elle était partie dans son dortoir. Sirius était rester figer pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se rhabiller et de monter vers son dortoir. Apres, il pensait a elle, était un peu mal a l'aise devant elle, puis plus les jours passaient, plus il pensait a elle, et il finit par s'avouer amoureux...

**Fin du flash back**

Il ramena son regard vers Meghan, et soupira.

-Oui...

Meghan sourit, et lui fit un sourire mignon.

-Même si j'ai profiter de toi? Demanda t'elle.

-Même si tu a profiter de Sirius Black, même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu as fait ca! Lui répondit Sirius.

-Je voulais me venger... Lui répondit faiblement Meghan.

-Tu t'est servit de moi... Murmura Sirius avec un léger sourire.

-Tu m'en veux, hein?

Sirius sourit finalement, reprenant son air sur de lui habituelle. Il la regarda de haut, simplement pour la narguer.

-Si tu sort avec moi, je te pardonnerais tout!

-Hein? Sortir avec toi? Pourquoi?

-J'ai bien le droit de profiter de toi, avec ce que tu ma fait...

Il lui ouvrit les bras, attendant qu'elle se décide. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle ne pensait qu'a lui et s'était aussi, avouer amoureuse... Elle se jeta dans ses bras, et Sirius referma ses bras sur elle. Cette fois, c'est lui qui l'embrassa le premier. Meghan noua lentement ces mains a son cou heureuse comme tout.

C'est que bien plus tard, qu'ils partirent ensemble se promener sur le chemin de traverse. Ils mangeait une glace en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, puis apres ils reviennent a l'auberge rejoindre leur amis, mains dans la main. James eut un sourire a voir le sourire de son ami, les deux filles, également. Ce soir la, Sirius dormit avec un sourire. Dans le lit a coté, Meghan l'observait avec un sourire.

Ils restaient pres de deux semaines au chaudron baveur, a manger des glaces, a acheter leur manuel scolaire, a magasiner des robes pour les filles, bref, deux semaines qui couterent cher au porte feuilles des parents. Chacun retourna chez eux, pour préparer la rentrer. Sirius, bien entendu allait chez James.


	3. Et la terre cesse soudain de tourner

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles!

**En résumer :** Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

**Mot de l'autre:** Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! L'histoire est terminer! Et je posterais un chapitre par semaine... Cet semaine, la semaine du 6 Novembre, voici le chapitre deux... alors... Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Merci les filles, j'espere que vous aimerez la suite, meme si Siria, a lut toute l'histoire au complet...

Chapitre 3

Et la terre cesse soudain de tourner..

Sirius ne vit pas Meghan durant tout la longueur du trajet en train. James essayait bien de le réconforter, mais il ne voulait rien savoir. Sirius assista au baquet d'ouverture, sans y voir Meghan. James et Remus ne vit pas leur douce, eux aussi. Ce soir la, Sirius était démoraliser dans la salle commune, il ne voulut meme pas rester, il monta a son dortoir, avant meme que ce ne soit l'heure tardive. James, Remus et Peter montèrent bien plus tard. C'était leur derniere rentrer, la derniere fois qu'ils assitaient a la cérémonie de répartition. Ils étaient nostalgique, mais Sirius était triste. Il se sentait humulier encore. Il pensait qu'elle s'était jouer de lui et il se dit qu'il ferait comme d'habitude, que toutes les filles, moindrement jolie, visiterais son lit. Il était facher contre Meghan. James et Remus se rappellait leur premiere cérémonie de répartition. Ils se couchèrent tard ce soir la.

Au matin, Sirius était toujours facher. Il descendit avec James a la salle commune, qui était vide. Alors ils partirent vers la grande salle. James sourit en voyant Remus parler avec Emily et Lily. En plus, Meghan était assise pres d'elles. Sirius figea au bord de la porte. Puis apres un moment, il suivit James et s'assit a coté de James, l'air légerement triste. Meghan le regarda mais ne dit rien. Dumbledore passa les nouvelles horraire et Sirius fut content de voir qu'il commencait en periode libre.

Une fois le repas terminer, Sirius s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il alla trainer du coté du parc sans trop penser a autre chose. Meghan l'avait suivit, se demandant pourquoi il était si distant.

-Sirius...

Il se retourna, un peu choquer...

-Pourquoi, tu est si distant?

Il fronca les sourcils, encore choquer.

-Je pensais qu'on était ensemble, que tu serais tout le temps avec moi et hier, tu disparait... Je me pose seulement plusieurs questions... Divagua Sirius..

-Mais qu'est ce que tu va chercher la? Hier je suis monter avec Lily et Emily, on avait trop manger de sucrerie et on a décider d'aller parler de nos petits amis... Expliqua Meghan, un peu apeuré...

-Tu veux toujours de moi alors?

Sirius se sentait stupide d'avoir réagit comme ca. Il l'attira contre lui afin de chercher réconfort en elle. Meghan hocha la tete pour toute réponse et se laissa aller dans ces bras. Ils durent se séparer, car James, Remus et Peter arrivaient...

Les jours qui suivit servit a rasurer Sirius. Ils sortaient tous ensemble, Meghan et l'animagus continuait a apprendre a se découvrir. James était au petit soin pour Lily et Emily et bien ca relation avec Remus était assez secrete, ils ne se donnaient pas en spectacle et on les voyaient rarement faire autre chose que se tenir la main. Les maraudeurs fesait toujours des dizaines de tours au serpentard, Lily désaprouvait alors elle partait avec Meghan et Emily.

Ce soir la dans la salle commune, les filles n'y étaient pas. Lily descendit un peu plus tard avec un drole d'air. Elle fixait Sirius avec un air désolé, si bien, que le maraudeur en fut tellement troubler qu'il évita son regard jusqu'a ce que Meghan descende du dortoir, bien habiller, bien mise, sans un regard pour Sirius. Elle passa a coté de lui et quitta la salle commune. Sirius, sans dire un mot se leva et monta directement a leur dortoir. Il sortis la carte du maraudeur et suivit Meghan jusqu'a une salle de classe vide au cinquieme étage. Il pensa qu'elle voulait etre seule ou n'importe, jusqu'a ce qu'un garcon de poufsouffle la rejoingne... Et ca, ca le mis hors de lui. Il attrapa la cape d'invisibilité et parti la retrouver a la salle de classe. Il se colla au mur et écouta...

-J'avais si hate que tu me donne un nouveau rendez vous... Disait le gars..

-C'est un peu compliquer... Répondait Meghan...

Il s'en suit d'un silence genant... Sirius osa un oeil et ce qu'il vit, lui glaca le sang. Il eut l'impression que la terre avait cesser de tourner. Meghan était en train d'embrasser l'autre gars et leur mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre... Puis, le gars lui retira un a un ses vetements... Sirius se releva, il en avait assez vu. Il fit marche arriere et ce soir la, les maraudeur ne le vit pas. Il était coucher sur son lit, avec la cape sur le dos, fixer sur la carte des maraudeurs. Il était dépasser minuit quand Meghan se décida a rentrer a la tour...


	4. C'est la que tout commence

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles!

**En résumer :** Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

**Mot de l'autre:** Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! L'histoire est terminer! Et je posterais un chapitre par semaine... Publier le 10novembre!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Merci les filles, j'espere que vous aimerez la suite, meme si Siria, a lut toute l'histoire au complet...

Chapitre 4

C'est la que tout commence...

Le lendemain matin Sirius rejoingnit les maraudeurs tres tard dans la matiné. Il abordait une expression neutre, ni joyeuse ni endormit. Il les écoutaient, riait parfois, mais était visiblement ailleurs. Lily descendit la premiere du dortoir. Elle rejoingnit James et lui fit un calin en observant Sirius qui frustrer lui jeta un regard noir...

-Quoi? Dit t'il.

-Tu sais, n'est ce pas? Fit t'elle, vaguement...

Sirius fronca les sourcils, un peu plus frustrer. James les regardaient sans comprendre. Remus était pareil et Peter était ailleurs.

-Tu le savais et tu ne ma rien dit? Ragea Sirius. Tres gentil...

-Arrete! Suplia Lily. Je l'ai sut hier...

Sirius secoua la tete chassa les images. Meghan descendit a ce moment des dortoirs. Elle se dirigea gaiement vers eux. Elle s'assit a coté de Sirius et tenta de le coller. Lorsqu'il la sentit, le maraudeur se leva et parti sans un mot vers un autre divan. Meghan, soupirant le suivit.

-Tu divague encore? Demanda t'elle exaspèrer.

-Si te voir en train d'embrasser un autre dans une salle de classe du cinquieme, c'est divaguer, alors oui je divague. Dit Sirius en la regardant méchanment.

Elle le fixait d'un air tout a fait surpris... Sirius pris les devant en lui expliquant.

-Je t'ai suivit hier soir...

-Ah... fit t'elle faussement intriguer.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ca?

Meghan ne répondit pas. Sirius insista mais elle détourna les yeux...

-Au moins, tu pourrais me le dire, avec ce que tu ma fais, c'est toi qui m'en doit une... Insitsta Sirius.

-Tu veux savoir? Fit Meghan en se tournant vers lui. L'année derniere, quand je suis venu te voir dans la salle commune, c'était un défi... Tout ca, ce n'est qu'un défi...

Sirius la regarda, figer. Il ne sut quoi dire et resta fixer sur elle qui détournait les yeux. Il se leva, s'approcha du feu et eux une soudaine envie de se jeter dedans.

-Alors... tu ne ma jamais aimer... Fit t'il.

-C'est évident...Répondit tranquillement Meghan... Non..

Sirius hocha la tete, triste... Il pris de grande inspiration pour se contenir. Il aurait voulut lui crier dessus, mais il préferait rester tranquille.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius... Dit Meghan.

Sirius haussa les épaules, sans la croire. Il soupira puis il passa devant elle en gardant la tete haute. Il monta dans son dortoir et se jeta a plat ventre dans son lit avec une forte envie de s'étouffer dans son oreiller. Il pris toute sa patience pour se calmer les neurones. James le rejoingnit avec un air a la fois frustrer et désoler...

-Lily ma dit...

Sirius grogna pour toute réponse.

-Elle ta bien eut hein.. tenta de blaguer James...

-Merci...Ironisa Sirius en se relevant.

-Arrete patmol, c'est le reve de toute les filles de coucher avec toi, qu'elles t'aime ou pas...

-C'est le cas de Meghan je crois...

-Je me demande juste pourquoi elle ta rien dit.. Fit James.

-Parce que je me suis attacher a elle... Avoua Sirius.

Le silence tomba entre les deux amis. C'était réellement la premiere fois que Sirius Black, le beau et grand, le plus sexy de toute l'école, le tombeur de toutes ces dames, s'attachait a une d'elle et de plus, a la seule qui ne le voulait pas. James s'assit sur le lit de Sirius, encore troubler par la nouvelle. Sirius sourit a l'effet de ses mots, mais il s'assombrit a nouveau et perdit son sourire. Il soupira.

-C'est pas grave, seulement, il n'y en as plus une qui ne me touchera! Se jura Sirius.

James eut un sourire, sachant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Sirius était un homme a femme et pas qu'une seule. C'était drole de le voir se jurer chasteté.

Les jours qui suivit fut particulierement riche en émotion et tres drole. Premierement, pleins de filles venait se frotter contre Sirius avec des invitations alléchante. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal de les repousser. Mais quand Meghan passait de le coin, Sirius devenait de marbre. Il ne la regardait pas, meme si elle fesait tout pour qu'il la regarde. Elle en vient meme a se planter devant lui au millieu de coridor bondé. Sirius, passa tout bonnement a coté d'elle sans lui accorder l'attention qu'elle réclame. Cela, dura plus de trois mois, jusqu'au vacance de noel.

Sirius en avait marre des jeux de Meghan, alors il trouva une fille, jolie et bien proportionner et il disparut avec elle, pendant que les gryffondor fetait le dernier soir avant les vacances de noel. Sirius fit meme attention pour que tout le monde le voit disparaitre avec elle.

Il réapparut a la fin de la soirée, peu avant minuit. Meghan n'était plus dans la salle commune et fut acceuillit par un James légerement énervé, un Remus en train de lire et un Peter en train de dormir.

-Elle ne nous as pas lacher... Fit James avec mécontentement.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Ils jouerent une partie d'échec et vers une heure du matin, ils montèrent tous ensemble se coucher, laissant Peter dans la salle commune. Le lendemain, les autres gryffondor partirent en vacances. Les maraudeurs eurent donc la salle commune pour eux tout seul. Ils jouérent a pleins de jeux des plus foux. Ils créerent meme une gliassade qui partait du haut de l'escalier du dortoir jusqu'au millieu de la salle commune. Ils s'amusèrent donc jusqu'au dernier jour des vacances quand les autres reviennent.


	5. Aujourd'hui plus rien n’est sûr

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles!

**En résumer :** Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

**Mot de l'autre:** Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! L'histoire est terminer! Et je posterais un chapitre par semaine... Publier le 10novembre!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Juste pour toi, Veritimmie:P Mais, REVIEW SVP

Chapitre 5

Aujourd'hui plus rien n'est sûr

Les vacances de noel finit, les cours reprit et Meghan repris son harcelement, si bien que Sirius alla voir son amie, son ancienne petite amie avec qui il était rester en bon terme depuis deux ans. Elle était toujours la quand Sirius avait besoin d'elle pour faire fuire les groupies en puissance. Elle s'appellait Ariane, et contrairement a Meghan qui était chataine au yeux clair, Ariane avait les cheveux noir qui lui tombait en cascade sur les hanches. Elle avait aussi les yeux vert. Elle était une fille merveilleuse que Sirius chérisait beaucoup. Alors, il se servit d'elle pour jouer les petites amie collante. Elle le plaqua contre les murs pour l'embrasser quand Meghan passait dans le coin. Elle alla lui faire des invitations aléchante devant tout le monde, bien sur Sirius acceptait. Ils couchaient ensemble, certes, mais c'était plutot une sorte de remerciment pour elle...

Plus le temps passait, plus Ariane devient collante. Mais ca ne dérangeait pas Sirius car quand ils étaient juste tout les deux, elle redevenait la belle, douce et tendre Ariane. Alors, durant le reste de l'année, Sirius fesait semblant de sortir avec Ariane soit les yeux jaloux de Meghan. Sirius ne voulait pas lui reparler et fesait tout pour éviter de la voir. Mais a la fin de l'année, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, placa les éleves en équipe, des équipes qui ne devait pas coller. Donc Sirius fut, malheureusement, placer avec Meghan. Ils devaient a deux entrer dans un labyrith qui devait les mener a leur bonne note.

Le coup de signal fut envoyer et Sirius parti le premier, laissant Meghan derriere lui, meme si il fallait que les deux arrivent a la ligne d'arriver...

-Attend moi, au moins! Se plaignit Meghan.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et l'attendit, avec un air agacer. Ils rencontrèrent des verracrasses en premier, des épouventard en deuxieme et pleins d'autre créatures des plus dangereuse... et en dernier, ils devaient envoyer au tapis, le professeur.

-Pourquoi tu fais ca? Demanda Meghan qui parlait bien sur de son attitude.

-Fais quoi?

-Agir comme ca, avec moi?

-Parce que c'est pas assez évident? Dit t'il assez sechement en se retournant vers elle. Arrete de jouer avec moi, tu sais tres bien ce que j'ai...

-Non... Vraiment pas! Au nombre de filles que tu te tape, je suis la seule a qui tu fais la tete comme ca... Pourquoi? C'est pas clair dans ma tete... Fit Meghan...

-Peut-etre parce que je t'aime, pour vrai, pas comme les autres. Et que j'avais décier de vivre quelque chose de plus sérieux avec toi. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, je suis le dragueuer de l'école, pas vrai? Ironisa Sirius avant de se retourner et de poursuivre son chemin.

Meghan resta sur place figer. Sirius l'aimait, elle? Elle qui avait toujours eut le béguin pour lui et qui avait finalement fais une croix dessus. Un peu comme Lily qui collait James quand ca fesait son affaire, ou quand il était gentil et calme. Sinon elle criait dessus. Meghan tenta de le suivre, encore sous le choc... Elle se jura qu'elle ferait tout pour le ravoir, pour qu'il lui pardonne. Elle l'aida a vaincre les derniers monstre sans rien dire, sous les yeux de Sirius qui ne comprenait pas. Ils arrivaient a vaincre le proffeseur, a deux, avec un sortilege différent lancer en meme temps, en parfaite harmonie.

Ensuite ce fut le reste des examens. Lily avait finalement arreter de jouer avec James et avait rendu la chose officiel. Les deux amoureux se promenait partout dans l'école heureux comme des rois. Sirius avait un oeil jalou, mais Remus arrivait toujours a le calmer. Meghan les suivaient toute seule, étant donner que ces deux meilleures amies sortaient avec les maraudeurs. Puis, fut l'annonce du bal de fin d'année. James invita tout naturellement Lily. Remus fit une demande romantique avec des roses et tout a Emily. Et Sirius, songea a inviter Ariane. Meghan l'arreta dans un couloir, alors qu'il allait la rejoindre.

-Écoute moi, je t'en pris, Sirius! Le suplia t'elle.

Sirius croisa les bras sur son torse et l'écouta avec un expression agacé.

-Vient au bal avec moi et je te prouverais que tu peut avoir confiance en moi...

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour que je vienne avec toi! fit durement Sirius.

-Euh... Parce que je veut me racheter?

Sirius secoua negativement la tete. Meghan se mordit la lèvre...

-Parce que je t'aime, depuis longtemps... Avoua t'elle, sincerement.

-Pourquoi tu ma fais ca alors? Demanda Sirius, toujours aussi neutre.

-Qui croirais Sirius Black amoureux? Fit Meghan. Et surtout de toi... C'était assez vraisemblable... Je n'y croyais pas...

Sirius ne dit rien... il baissa les yeux, réfléchisant...

-Je te donnerais ma réponse ce soir, dans la salle comune... La, il faut que je retrouver Ariane...

Il passa a coté d'elle, en la frolant. C'était voulut, bien entendu. Sirius parcoura le reste du chemin avec les paroles de Meghan en tete. Il retrouva Ariane dans une salle de classe vide. Il s'assit sur le bureau, toujours en réfléchisant... Ariane resta a coté de lui, attendant qu'il lui parle..

-Meghan, elle ma inviter au bal.. Dit t'il apres un moment.

-Tu va y aller? Demanda Ariane avec un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas... Elle a dit aussi qu'elle m'aimait...

Ariane eut un sourire et écouta Sirius lui raconter toute la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Meghan...

-Tu sais quoi, va s'y avec elle... Laisse la te prouver ce qu'elle vaux...

Sirius hocha la tete puis dans un élan, il la serra contre lui, la remerciant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Il rentra a la salle commune un peu plus tard. Avant le coucher du soleil. Il fut surpris d'y voir Meghan. Il lui sourit avant de s'approcher d'elle...

-Je viendrais... Dit t'il.

Meghan lui sourit, et se jeta a son cou. Sirius referma les bras sur elle, respirant son odeur qui le rendit nostalgique. Il lui releva lentement la tete, la regardant avec envie, puis lentement, il ferma les yeux en se pencha sur elle pour gouter ces lèvres qu'il n'avait pas gouter de l'année.


	6. Ce soir le ciel pleure

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles!

**En résumer :** Sirius amoureux, mais que va t'il se passer dans une septieme année a poudlard?

**Mot de l'autre:** Salut!! bon, je sais qui manque des accents, quelque fautes idiote ou d'inatention. Soyez indulgent et concentrer vous sur l'histoire plutot que les fautes... Je n'ai que notepad... lol en tout cas. J'ose esperer que mon retour sera joli! L'histoire est terminer! Et je posterais un chapitre par semaine... Publier le 10novembre! Avant dernier chapitre

Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Juste pour toi, Veritimmie:P Mais, REVIEW SVP

Chapitre 6

Ce soir le ciel pleure

Le soir du bal, soit une semaine apres le soir ou Sirius eut finalement pardonner a Meghan. Sirius était dans la salle commune, avec James et Remus. Tout trois bien habiller. Ils attendaient leur cavalliere en parlait de futur, de ce qu'il ferait demain, quand ils auraient quitter Poudlard. Remus retournerais chez ces parents tenteraient de trouver un travail et iraient habiter avec Emily dans un joli appartement. James et Sirius retourneraient au manoir Potter, ils commencaient a travailler au ministère dans une semaine. Ils étaient aurors. Lily descendit la premiere. Vetue d'une robe verte emeraudes, comme ces yeux. Elle tendit la main a James qui lui fit une bise puis ils partis tout les deux. Emily fut la suivante. Elle avait laisser ses longs cheveux blond comme l'or détacher sur sa robe rouge et or, couleur de gryffondor. Sirius les regarda partir avec un sourire, si bien, qu'il ne vit pas Meghan. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, pour attirer son attention. Sirius se retourna lentement. Elle avait attacher ces cheveux chatain, mais avait laisser plusieur meches de cheveux. Elle portait une robe noire qui la mettait en valeur. Sirius, envouter, lui tendit un bras, comme un parfait gentleman. Elle s'y accrocha et ils prirent la route de la grande salle décorer pour l'occasion.

Ce fut la soirée la plus parfaite. Tout le monde dansaient, comme dans un autre monde, comme si plus rien ne comptait sauf eux. Meghan profitait a fond de sa soirée, comme toute les filles. Vers la fin de la soirée, les proffeseur se retira, les éleves firent leur fetes. Plusieurs quittèrent la salle pour aller faire des choses qu'on ne dit pas. Les autres dansaient. Mais les maraudeurs, abandonnèrent leur cavaliere pour le coups de la mort. En souriant, ils pointèrent leur baguette magique vers le plafond, les étoiles, sintilla un moment avant de tomber, en serpentins sur la tete des éleves. Des confitis, des plumes, des poussiere d'étoiles. Tout tomba du plafond pour se coller a chacun des éleves présent et ce pour une semaine. Les maraudeurs tournèrent ensemble au millieu de la pieces en riant leur sept année de bonheur. La soirée se termina, chacun de leur coté. James pris le dortoir. Sirius la salle sur demande et Remus, nul ne le sait.

-Cétait magnifique ce que vous avez fait... Murmura Meghan a l'oreille de Sirius.

Les étoiles, les confitis et les serpentait devenait des tatttoos sur la peau. Sirius avait une étoile sur la joue et un serpent qui partait de sa nuque jusqu'au millieu de son dos. Meghan avait un serpent dans le décolter et trois étoiles sur le visage. Sirius rit, mais ne répondit pas. Il l'embrassa tranquillement, avec douceur. Et ce soir la, pour la premiere fois, ils firent l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, les septiemes années arrivèrent tard dans la salle pour le déjeuner. Chacun baillait. chacun avait eut une nuit mouvementé. Apres le déjeuner, ils partierent avec nostalgie. Ils furent aussi, les derniers a monter dans le train. Chacun regardait le chateau pour la derniere fois. Une nouvelle vie les attendaient, plus de jeux, plus d'amusement, plus de tour, plus de glissade, plus d'uniforme de pourdlard, plus de guerre entre les maisons. C'est en soupirant que les septiemes années montèrent dans le poudlard express, pour une derniere fois, au dernier sifflement.

Dans le train se fut le silence pour les plus vieux éleves qui se regroupaient. Ils parlaient d'avenir. Chacun racontèrent avec bonheur leur plan. Les maraudeurs ne voulaient pas couper les ponts, alors ils resteraient tous dans le meme cartier. Meghan proposa a Sirius de prendre un appartement ensemble, ce qui le réjouit. Durant la semaine qui suivit, les maraudeurs partierent a la recherche d'appartement, puis quand fut le temps de travailler, ils étaient tous ravit de combattre le mal.

C'est seulement quelque mois plus tard, qu'ils trouvèrent un bloc avec quatre appartement a louer. Les maraudeurs furent choisit et heureux, ils vivaient presque sous le meme toit. James et Sirius partaient souvent en mission. Lily, Meghan et Emily, travaillaient dans un bouthique alors que Peter travaillaient dans un magasin de patiserie. Seul Remus n'avait pas trouver de travail. Sirius avait de plus en plus d'affection pour Meghan et ils en était ravi.

Plus le temps passait plus, ils passaient a acheter une maison. Surtout lorsque Lily apprit a James qu'elle attendait un bébé. Alors, ils firent des heures suplémentaire, prenait deux boulot. Meme Remus avait décider de les aider. Si bien, que quelque mois avant la naissance de leur fils, ils avaient acheter une maison a Godric Hollow. Sirius avait la maison d'en face et Remus celle a coté de Sirius. Peter lui avait garder l'appartement. Sirius et James travaillaient a plus finir et a la fin Juillet, l'heureux papa fut ému devant leur fils qu'ils nommèrent Harry.

Le temps passèrent encore, en courant meme. Harry approchait de ses un an. James ne travaillait plus autant et Sirius vivait toujours avec Meghan. Un soir, quelque jour avant halloween, Meghan attendait Sirius apres le travail Elle lui annonca avec un grand sourire, qu'elle attendait un bébé, leur premier bébé. Ils fetèrent et il ne put que l'annoncer a James.

C'était le matin d'halloween, le soir d'avant Sirius avait forcer James a changer de gardien du secret. Sirius rentrait de mission. Il s'arreta devant sa maison. Elle semblait vide et au creux de lui meme, il eut un mavais présentiment. Il poussa la porte, il n'entendit pas Meghan bouger dans la maison. Il monta l'escalier persuader qu'elle dormait toujours. Meghan était la, par terre, au millieu de la chambre... Il y avait de la fumée dans la piece et des mauvaises odeur. Le présentiment était de plus en plus fort. Sirius pris plusieurs grande inspiration avant de s'approcher, il se pencha sur elle et c'est la qu'il sut que son présentiment était fonder. Il avait sentis la magie noire devant chez lui. Au fond il savait qu'il ne la retrouverait pas... ou du moins, il ne la retrouverait pas pleine de vie. Meghan était morte emportant avec elle le bébé de Sirius... et ce, tuer par des mangemorts qui cherchait le gardien du secret des Potter. Si il avait changer avant, Meghan serait toujours vivante. Sirius se releva, boulverser. Il quitta sa maison, passa devant James qui allait le voir. Sirius disparut.

Ce soir la, Peter vendit la mèche et Voldemort se pointa chez les Potter. Tout ce passa comme dans la légenre, Les Potter fut tuer et Voldemort détruit face a Harry... Harry Potter. Sirius réapparut ce soir la, il se posta devant la maison de son meilleur ami, le coeur en piece. Hagrid arriva avec le bébé dans les bras. Il offrit de s'en occuper, mais Dumbledore avait des projets pour lui. En soupirant, il accepta en lui offrant sa moto. De toute facon, il en aurait plus besoin. Il turait Petter Pettigrow et partirait, il allait disparaitre, sa vie était détruite, il ne lui restait plus rien de toute facon, sauf Remus. Sirius trouva Peter sur un rue moldue..

-Tu as tuer James et Lily...Hurla Sirius.

-Tu divague, Sirius, c'est toi qui les as tuer, c'est toi le gardien du secret! Avec Rajouta Peter.

Ils se lancaient des niaiseries pendant un moment avant que Peter lance son sortilege diabolique tuant 12moldus. Peter se coupa un doigts et fila sous sa forma animagus, sous forme de rat. Sirius le regarda partir puis éclata de rire. En une journée, tous lui fut enlever apres tant de bonheur a Poudlard. Il ria encore quand les aurors arriva pour l'arreta. Il sa laissa meme enmener a Azkaban, il pouffait toujours de rire dans le bateau qui l'enmnait en prison. Il avait perdu son amour, son meilleur ami et avait était trahit par un autre. Les aurors le jeta dans une cellule sans dire un mot. Apres ca, il fut déclarer fou, et tout le monde l'oublia, tout le monde oublia les maraudeurs...


	7. Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Titre : ** Aujourd'hui je pleure

**Auteur :** Moii

**Genre **: Romance et Dramatique

**Disclaimer :** JKR sauf pour Emily qui est a Emily du forum Poudlard au temps des maraudeurs. Ariane est de ma tete, Meghan vient du forum au temps de Jedusor. Merci de m'avoir preter vos noms, mesdemoiselles! Ariane, viens de mon amie Cynthia, je t'ai piquer son nom:P Encore, je crois que tu est mon inspiration héhé

**En résumer :** Pourquoi Sirius riait quand il s'est fais arreter? Moi j'ai trouver une idée..

**Mot de l'autre:** Alors dont, dernier chapitre, j'espere que mon hypotese vous plait!

Bonne lecture!

**Réponse au reviews:** Juste pour toi, Veritimmie:P Mais, REVIEW SVP

Chapitre 7

Aujourd'hui je pleure...

Remus regardait le ciel, dans quelque jour ce serait la pleine lune. La premiere qu'il passera seul depuis des années. Il soupira en pensa a ses amis. Ce soir, il se retrouvait tout seul. Ce soir deux maraudeurs furent tuer et l'un d'eux enfermer pour toujours. Sirius était t'il toujours son ami? Comment avait t'il put devenir mangemort. Il secoua la tete, tenta de faire fuir ces sombres penser. Mais la réalité le frappa. Il voulait parler a Sirius, mais comment pourrait t'il le faire alors qu'il était loin de lui et qu'il deviendrait fou. C'est en pensant a ca qu'une chouette se posa a sa fenetre. Remus pris la lettre, elle venait d'Azkaban. Sirius lui avait écrit. Remus pris son temps avant de l'ouvrir et de lire les mots remplit de douleur de Sirius, demain, James et Lily seront enterrer. Sirius demandait seulement de lire ce qu'il voulait dire a James.

Remus avait accepter en silence. Peut-etre qu'il comprenderais en lisant a haute voix les mots de Sirius. Le lendemain, le ciel était gris, Remus alla au funéraille, il y avait tout les amis des Potter. Remus monta sur scene apres le prete, il se racla la gorge, ouvrit le parchemin de Sirius et lut, sans dire d'ou ca venait:

_"Aujourd'hui tout est gris _

_Le ciel et même la vie _

_Juste un mauvais jour _

_Qu'il me faut bannir _

_Peut-être même le pire _

_Le monde avance _

_Dans le mauvais sens _

_Tout tourne à l'envers _

_Plus de marche arrière _

_Demain importe peu _

_Le temps qu'il fera même s'il pleut _

_Car ce jour rien ne sert de le nier _

_Sera le dernier _

_Encore plus vite chaque jour _

_Au point de non-retour _

_Aujourd'hui je pleure _

_Demain je meurs _

_Le monde avance _

_Encore plus vite chaque jour ..."_

Remus se tut, il releva la tete. Sirius avait t'il envi de mettre fin a ses jours? Et de toute facon, qu'est-ce que ca pourrait faire. Remus retourna s'assoir, les gens le regardait avec un triste regard. Remus assumait, de toute facon...

Ce soir la, il alla chez Sirius. Il fouilla, cherchant a trouver quelque chose qui lui dirais qu'il n'était pas mangemort, mais il ne trouvait que des lettres qu'il avait écrite pour Meghan, des douleurs, des mots de tristesse. Remus fut frapper par une de ces lettres...

_"pourquoi je suis fatigué_

_pourquoi la nuit je suis épuisé_

_je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien_

_ici plus rien ne me retient_

_maintenant je peux tout envoyer_

_J'ai des visions comme des couleurs_

_j'y risque ma vie et ma raison_

_pour de bon._

_Pourquoi tu ne m'écris plus_

_pourquoi je suis un peu perdu_

_je suis parfois tenté moi aussi _

_d'abandonner l'inachevé_

_et si je continue le soir_

_c'est pour te revoir_

_mon espoir_

_c'est de te revoir_

_j'ignore combien de temps je resterai_

_à voir les vents sur les champs, et regarder_

_partir les hirondelles_

_qui se traînent dans le ciel_

_à jamais. Comme tu le sais_

_les jours s'envolent comme des éclairs_

_tu me pardonneras tout ça _

_quand tu sauras_

_que je n'en veux à personne_

_et que j'irai dominer la lumière"_

C'était remplit de sous entendu, comme le poeme qu'il avait écrit pour James. Remplis de choses cacher. Remus en eut les larmes au yeux. Il ne comprenait pas et ca le tuait a petit feu. Il partis de chez Sirius et passa sa premiere pleine lune tout seul et ce fut horrible... Au matin, Remus recut une lettre... La derniere qu'il recevera de son Sirius, de ce que Sirius était...

_"Tiens je crois_

_Que c'est à moi aujourd'hui_

_De te montrer tout ça_

_Comment faire pour vivre ici_

_Mais personne je crois_

_Ne m'a vraiment bien appris_

_Mais crois-moi_

_Comme toi aussi parfois j'ai peur_

_De la nuit dehors_

_De tout ce que tu vas découvrir_

_Ici la vie la mort_

_Crois-moi je n'en suis pas très fier_

_On s'en ira_

_On nous oubliera_

_Et tu seras_

_La suite de ma vie_

_On partira_

_Au milieu de rien_

_Mais tu vois_

_Un jour tu comprendras_

_Des dieux ici ou là_

_Que tout ça n'existe pas_

_Eh tu vois_

_C'etait juste pour te dire_

_J'aimerais bien que tu me croies_

_Qu'aussi loin que tu verras_

_Un chemin vers moi_

_Tu nous retrouveras"_

Les mots résonna dans la tete de Remus. Il relut et relut ces mots remplit de sous entendut, de chose cacher, que voulait dire Sirius?

-"C'était juste pour te dire, j'aimerais que tu me croies..." Qu'est ce que je doit croire Sirius?

Les mots se melerent, Remus ferma les yeux, la pleine lune l'avait épuiser. Loin au fond de la mer, Sirius regardait le soleil monter, il soupira, il ne sortirait plus jamais d'Azkaban, sa vie c'était finit pour avoir voulut sauver sa bien aimer. Il se surpris a regretter cette histoire d'amour. Sirius Black n'aurait jamais dut aimer... Sirius soupira, comme Remus dans son sommeil et Harry dans un berceau... Aujourd'hui, ils pleurent...

**Fin**


End file.
